


Under Protection

by Labradoodles100



Category: Gallagher Girls, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles100/pseuds/Labradoodles100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Host Club are threatened with kidnapping? Our favorite teen spies come, that's what. Cammie and the gang have to go undercover at Ouran High School to protect the Host Club. Will their covers be blown with Kyoya's incessant background checks or can they protect the seven members without losing their head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first story on ao3. I hope you like this story. The first chapter will be more of a prologue. But I promise that they will be longer. Also this story will have a hint of yaoi, it won't be more than in the OHSHC show. I might increase it more. Don't know yet. Just to let you know, this is AU, I'm completely ignoring books 4, 5, and 6.

It was nearing the end of the school day when Headmistress Morgan received an email from an old colleague of hers. She hadn't heard from Yuzuha Hitachiin in years. Opening the email she read:

Hi Rachel!

I would love to give you a rundown of my life since we last saw each other when I was pregnant 16 years ago, but sadly this email isn't for a chat. Let me get right to the point. My twin sons and their club at their school Ouran High School have been receiving threats lately. I am sure that I am perfectly capable of protecting the boys when they are home, and almost everyone else has private security at their houses... but I'm really worried for the boys when they are at school. I was hoping if I could commandeer some of your students to go undercover in the school and protect my sons and their friends. I would need a few girls, no more than four. Also, I know you are on good terms with Blackthorn Institute, could you perhaps get some boys to join? My sons might accept the boys a bit better.

Hope to have your help,

Butterfly

 

"I haven't heard her codename in years," thought Rachel, "She used to never ask for help, I guess she is really worried. Well... she is still a Gallagher Sister, it is my duty to help her." So, Rachel stood up from her desk and started to assess which students would be best. Having a brainstorm, she quickly grabbed her daughter's and her roommate's profiles and set them on the desk. "One more thing to do," Rachel whispered to herself. Standing she found her secure landline and dialed Blackthorn's number.

 

Now that that all is set, all that is left is to inform my girls. They will have an interesting first semester of their senior year.

 

 


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an Author's Note...

So, I know that I haven't updated this story in years. I honestly forgot about it. I'm still interested in finishing it. You might get another chapter in the next week or so as I become more interested in writing this story again. Sorry for the long wait, and not having a chapter, but you will soon see one. I promise.


End file.
